This invention is directed to a system for enabling the economical organization and easy accessibility of the ever increasing amount of documentation produced in a normal business office. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage cabinet system consisting of at least one compartment, where the compartments are fixed, but where each compartment is comprised of a plurality of individually slidable storage units for the storage of documents.
File cabinets are old in the art. They usually consist of whole drawers which are retractable and which contain within them individual papers, envelopes, or large groupings of connected papers. However, such a filing system creates disarray, often individual papers are hopelessly disorganized and any labels on filed folders are difficult to read. Therefore, constant removal and replacement of the envelopes or folders are required.
Still other filing systems resemble book shelves in that individual folders of documents are labeled on their side binder and are slid in and out from the cabinet shelf. Cabinets of this manufacture are normally conducive to the filing of large folders, and not the filing of individual papers. Consequently, although it can be seen that file cabinet systems are old in the art, experience with conventional file cabinets leave much to be desired in view of the need for easily locatable and accessible documents.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system of document storage where not only bulk folders of documents, but also individual documents, could be easily stored and retrieved through the use of individual sliding units. Each unit would slide independently of every other unit in a compartment, and the leading surface of each unit would be so situated that easy-to-read identification descriptions could be placed thereon, such that the system would provide an organized method of document storage.